


Перекресток

by Fatia



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как каменные драконы улетели, прошло несколько месяцев. Фитц готовится провести зиму в горах, но к нему неожиданно приходит гость.<br/>Бета: Alleeya<br/>Написано на фест «А Kind of Magic».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перекресток

Иногда я жалел, что родился человеком. Быть волком куда проще: можно жить сегодняшним днём, не задумываясь о будущем и не сожалея о настоящем. Для волка существовала лишь охота, долгие весенние вечера, наполненные душистым запахом горечавки и горного мака, и пружинящий под лапами мох.

_А ещё блохи, занозы в лапах и зубная боль._

Ночной Волк опустил морду, обнюхивая землю.

_Оленем пахнет — след совсем свежий. Если поторопимся, то на ужин у нас будет сочный кусок мяса._

_И ты его поймаешь?_ — спросил я с сомнением.

_Конечно, поймаю! _— он довольно оскалился. — _А ты его подстрелишь. Зря, что ли, носишь колчан с луком?___

___Можно обойтись и парой кроликов._ _ _

__Нести на плечах тушу оленя — то ещё удовольствие, кролики гораздо легче._ _

___Или похлёбкой из корешков и сушёных ягод, но сомневаюсь, что она понравится нашему гостю._ _ _

___Какому гостю?_ _ _

__Я невольно повернулся в сторону хижины, в которой мы жили последние два месяца. Она находилась в дневном переходе от Каменного Сада и в то же время достаточно далеко от Дороги Скилла, чтобы не слышать её зов._ _

__Но Ночной Волк ничего не ответил. Потрусил по звериной тропе, время от времени останавливаясь и принюхиваясь, чтобы не потерять след._ _

__Я пошёл за ним._ _

__***_ _

__Присутствие чужака было заметно по притоптанной траве возле хижины и сладкому запаху медовых лепёшек — их часто делали поварихи в Бакке. Я сбросил с плеч тушу убитого оленя и выпрямился. Спина ныла — шрам от стрелы часто беспокоил меня, особенно в сырую погоду._ _

__Ночной Волк первым вошёл в дом, боднув лобастой головой дверь. Возле очага сидел Шут и переворачивал лепёшки, чтобы они не подгорели. Его кожа стала ещё темнее, а волосы отросли, и он собрал их в низкий хвост. Яркий шутовский костюм сменился на походную одежду, потрёпанную, но аккуратную._ _

__Ночной Волк подошёл к Шуту и лёг рядом, положив голову ему на колени. Для него всё было просто и понятно. Разлука, будь то месяцы или годы, не имела значения, ведь Лишённый Запаха — часть стаи, а стая — это семья. Я не был волком, но чувствовал то же, что и он. Из всех людей Шут — единственный, кому мы были всегда рады._ _

__Он оглянулся, наконец-то заметив меня. Мы рассматривали друг друга, и я понимал, что прошли месяцы, но ничего не изменилось: всё та же лукавая улыбка, всё тот же нечитаемый взгляд и ни капли смущения._ _

__— Опаздываешь._ _

__— Тебе не обязательно было готовить лепёшки._ _

__— Ах, Фитц! Твоя стряпня на вкус всегда была как пара старых сапог. Сомневаюсь, что за это время она стала вкуснее, — беззлобно сказал он._ _

__— А ты пробовал старые сапоги?_ _

__— А ты? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос, снимая лепёшки с огня._ _

__Они пахли до одури вкусно; Ночной Волк, не утерпев, стащил одну из миски._ _

__Я подошёл к Шуту и крепко обнял его._ _

__— Я скучал._ _

__— Знаю, Фитц._ _

__Его руки сжимали меня, а тонкие волосы щекотали кожу. Приезд Шута не был случайностью — я это точно знал, ведь он никогда ничего не делал просто так._ _

__Что-то должно было произойти, но здесь и сейчас это было не важно. Мы оба радовались нашей встрече и ничем не хотели её омрачать._ _

__***_ _

__Мясо оленя оказалось сочным и нежным, а лепёшки — сладкими, как в детстве. У нас был по-королевски роскошный ужин, только вина не хватало. Но где бы мы его нашли в этой глуши?_ _

__— Ты надолго собираешься остаться здесь? — спросил Шут._ _

__— Перезимую, а там будет видно. Знаю одно: в Баккип не вернусь. Не смогу после всего, да и нет мне там больше места._ _

__— Как всегда преувеличиваешь._ _

__Шут задумчиво смотрел на огонь в очаге, и я никак не мог понять, о чём он думает. В свете пламени его кожа казалась слишком смуглой, будто он разукрасил её красками перед представлением, да так и позабыл смыть._ _

__— А ты?_ _

__— Тоже перезимую, если ты не против, а потом отправлюсь путешествовать. К следующей осени мне нужно будет попасть в город в устье ядовитой реки. Город, в котором можно найти всё._ _

__— Удачный?_ _

__Он кивнул, а потом спросил:_ _

__— Поедешь со мной?_ _

__Его глаза сейчас казались бесцветными, почти прозрачными, как раньше. В них был и вопрос, и просьба, и страх, но вот Шут вновь улыбнулся, собираясь всё свести к шутке._ _

__Снова, как десятки раз до этого._ _

__Я не мог ему это позволить._ _

__— Поеду._ _

__Мой ответ удивил нас обоих, но я понимал, что если бы сейчас отказался, то, возможно, мы бы разлучились на долгие годы. Я снова оказался на перекрёстке, и поворот не туда мог обернуться трагедией для нас обоих._ _

__Шут на миг прикрыл глаза, а потом улыбнулся и спросил:_ _

__— Тебе даже не интересует, что мне там понадобилось?_ _

__— Напротив — очень интересует, но ты всё равно не расскажешь._ _

___Потому что ты не умеешь задавать правильные вопросы, маленький брат. Ты спрашиваешь обо всём на свете, но никогда о главном._ _ _

__Ночной Волк зевнул, широко открыв пасть, а потом положил голову на вытянутые лапы. Он был сытым, сонным и слушал наш разговор в пол-уха. Слова для него были пустым звуком, ведь решение принято: когда сойдёт снег — мы отправимся в путешествие._ _

__Вместе._ _

__А куда — не важно._ _

__В ту ночь мы так и уснули рядом, завернувшись в шкуры вместо одеял._ _

__***_ _

__Мне снилось море и волки. Они бежали бок о бок, поскальзываясь на мокром песке и оставляя за собой цепочку следов. Их было двое: белый и серый. Волки не охотились, просто наслаждались бегом, ветром, ерошащим их шерсть, и брызгами воды, холодящими подушечки лап._ _

__Я был одним из волков и в то же время наблюдал за ними со стороны._ _

__И не только я._ _

__Рядом со мной находился кто-то ещё, кто-то знакомый, но неуловимый. Он ощущался как сгусток тепла, сверкающий золотистый шар, который ускользал, стоило к нему потянуться Скиллом._ _

__Но вот впереди замаячил корабль, наполовину зарытый в песок. Его корпус был сделан из серого дерева, от парусов осталось рваньё, а носовая фигура, вырезанная в форме мужчины, слепо смотрела перед собой. Кто-то изрубил ей лицо, но оставил нетронутым тело. Когда волки подбежали к кораблю, носовая фигура пошевелилась и перевела взгляд с горизонта на зверей. По её лицу прошла рябь, черты оплыли, как воск на свече, и суровый бородач превратился в мужчину со сломанным носом._ _

__С удивлением я узнал в нём себя. Мужчина улыбнулся и протянул к волкам свои могучие деревянные руки, но стоило ему коснуться зверей, как я проснулся._ _

__В хижине было темно, пламя в очаге давно погасло, но в комнате до сих пор вкусно пахло жареным мясом и медовыми лепёшками. Я повернулся и увидел, что Шут тоже не спит. Он прижимал свою руку с посеребрёнными кончиками пальцев к следам на моем запястье._ _

__— Корабль… Он — наша цель? — спросил я шёпотом._ _

__Сон до конца не отпустил меня, и я опасался, что если буду громко говорить, то снова вернусь назад, к кораблю. К живому кораблю, которого я не понимал и боялся._ _

__— Он только начало, — ответил Шут, отпуская мою руку, но прижимаясь теснее в поисках тепла. Его знобило, но он был чем-то ужасно доволен._ _

__— Наша цель — драконы. Они ещё будут парить в небесах этого мира — вот увидишь._ _

__Он сказал это так, словно отрыл мне только что большую тайну, которая, по сути, оказалась самым естественным и обыденным явлением, как радуга после грозы._ _

__И я поверил ему._ _

__В конце концов, у нас впереди будет много времени, чтобы всё обговорить и подготовиться. Нам больше некуда спешить и больше не нужно искать своё место в этом мире, ведь наш дом там, где мы._ _

__Мы сделал свой выбор. Оба. Всё, что нам осталось — следовать по этому пути до конца, каким бы он ни был._ _


End file.
